Systems have been used for customizing computers and mobile telephones. Typically these systems provided for user level preference settings such as display language, alert settings, service level (such as media bandwidth) and font, within limitations defined by a service provider or the user, or a manufacturer, etc., and combinations thereof. However, conflicts between the entities that affect preference settings can cause extra work and complexity for the user.
Advanced systems and devices for determining and setting customizations are needed.